


For Charlie

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Come out of the closet, Coming Out, Dean Comes Out, Pride, Pride Parade, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: Sam and Dean just so happen to be working a case at a pride parade.ORThe One Where Dean Finally Has The Courage





	For Charlie

"Hey," Sam whispered, leaning down so Dean could hear him, "Charlie would be proud of us." He smiled softly.

Dean believed differently.

The case they were working involved some witches that had been exclusively targeting LGBTQ+ people. With the Pride Parade gearing up around them, Sam and Dean decided their best bet would be to march as Allies and keep an eye on the people around them.

Dean felt like he was shitting on Charlie's memory.

He picked absently on the large sticker that said "Straight But No Hate" that was stuck to his shirt. "Let's look around," Dean muttered before walking away from Sam.

This whole place was going to make him have an anxiety attack.

Sam went off in a different direction and Dean sighed in relief. Every flash of rainbow, every dust of glitter was making him feel more and more like actual shit.

"You look uncomfortable," someone said close to him. Dean whirled around to see a short redhead smiling at him.

"There's just... a lot of glitter."

"I'm Samantha," the girl said, extending a hand. "Lesbian."

"I'm Dean," he said, shaking her hand. "I'm um... I'm..."

She raised an eyebrow at his sticker. "An Ally?"

Dean looked at this Charlie clone and swallowed. "Um..."

She smiled a soft smile that relaxed Dean, just a little. "I'm gonna guess you're just not out yet."

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets. "My brother is here."

"I mean, if he's marching in this parade, he'll be fine. Probably happy, I bet. If you decided to let him know." Another girl yelled at Samantha. "Oh hey, I gotta go. Good luck, Dean!"

"See ya, Samantha."

Dean watched her go and sighed, running a hand over his face. His eyes landed on a merch booth and he took a deep breath. He could do this.

For Charlie.

~~~

"Hey, Dean! The parade's about to start. You ready?" Sam jogged up to him, glitter falling out of his hair.

"I... Yeah. I'm ready."

"Cool, let's go get a spot!"

Dean followed Sam, trying not to let his emotions show. Truth be told, he was shaking like a truck going down a gravel road.

They found two spots in a good lookout location, further towards the back.

"Dude, you okay? You look constipated." Sam eyed him curiously.

Dean opened his mouth to answer, closed it, and closed his eyes. With one swift movement, he took his outer shirt off, revealing the shirt he had just bought underneath.

Pink, purple, and blue.

In that order.

Someone near him babbled something about his outfit "not being done" and smeared the same three colors across each of Dean's cheeks.

Dean stared straight forward, face red, refusing to meet Sam's eyes.

At least until he heard soft laughter. He glanced over to see Sam grinning at him.

"You got something to say?" Dean asked. It came out shakier than he had intended.

"We're hunting witches."

Dean furrowed his brow. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Oh, sorry. Thought we were just revealing things that were glaringly obvious."

Dean stared at Sam, unsure of what to say. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled his older brother into a hug. "I'll always love you, you jerk."

"Bitch," Dean mumbled into Sam's shoulder, even as he held on tight.

There were cheers around them that neither actually heard. The march began and Dean reluctantly let go, but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

Now, this.

THIS Charlie would be proud of him for.


End file.
